Final Fantasy — The Guardian Angels
by Soulverain
Summary: Alors que le continent de Balamb retrouve sa stabilité d'antan, deux étranges étudiantes attirent l'attention de Squall et ses amis. Très vite, lors d'une mission de routine, un combat prend une tournure particulière et le groupe entier se voit propulsé dans une guerre entre une fratrie et un père dictateur, prêt à tout pour récupérer sa descendance maudite. [présence de yaoi]
1. Chapter 00

_**Guardian Angels, follow your destiny.**_

_The Glory shall be yours… and you shall be as gods._

* * *

Le soleil semblait peiner à se lever et seul l'horizon arborait une timide nuance dorée. Le reste du pays somnolait toujours sous le drap bienveillant de la nuit, l'herbe jouissant des gouttes de rosée avant que l'astre du jour assène sa chaleur implacable. La mer gardait son flegme légendaire, quelques petites vaguelettes s'écrasant contre les constructions de la petite ville portuaire. À cette heure, rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la tranquillité des plaines d'Arkland. Pourtant, surgissant de la forêt, deux silhouettes traversèrent la vaste étendue d'émeraude en direction de Balamb. Chacune drapée d'un voile pour dissimuler son visage, ces ombres se tenaient par la main, la première semblant tracter la seconde qui montrait des signes de fatigue.

Jamais ils n'avaient couru aussi vite de toute leur vie. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de fuir, à vrai dire. Une course désespérée qui résulterait tôt ou tard par un échec. Mais se rendre sans condition n'était pas une solution envisageable.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un moment, essoufflée, la poitrine en feu. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser choir sur le sol.

▬▬– Allez ! gronda la voix de la première silhouette. Dépêche-toi !

La traînarde se sentit empoignée par le bras et contrainte de poursuivre la course. Il leur fallait se cacher. Mais où ? Il n'y avait que peu de chance de parvenir à semer les traqueurs. Sans compter que ces derniers avaient un avantage incontestable sur les deux fugitifs ils connaissaient cette terre...

Le duo entra dans la petite ville et le leader poussa sa partenaire dans une ruelle.

▬▬– Cache-toi derrière ce tonneau et attends-moi, je vais faire diversion.

– Sois prudent, Zmerald... murmura la jeune fille.

D'un hochement de tête, le jeune homme ôta son voile beige et découvrit de longs cheveux de jade. Voilà qui serait parfait pour focaliser l'attention des gardes sur lui. Il reprit sa course à une cadence un peu plus lente pour laisser les soldats le rattraper de quelques foulées. Entretenant juste assez de distance pour rester hors d'atteinte mais pour susciter le sentiment de victoire chez ses ennemis. Bifurquant soudainement dans une petite ruelle, il aperçut alors un mur marquant l'impasse quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire ourla le coin de ses lèvres et une fois arrivé au bout, il fit face à ses adversaires.

▬▬– Rends-toi, sale monstre ! gronda le capitaine en avançant d'un pas.

Mais Zmerald ne l'écoutait plus, portant ses mains devant lui pour former une boule d'énergie verte entre ses paumes. Un souffle l'enveloppa, soulevant le tissu de ses vêtements déchirés et sa lourde chevelure, alors qu'il récitait son incantation, les yeux fermés.

▬▬– _Inishie no kaze, arashi no kami, Zéphyros, ware ni chikara o !_

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, ses prunelles noires disparues, comme noyées dans l'océan d'or de ses iris.

▬▬– _Aria !_

Une tornade naquit entre ses doigts et il la propulsa vers la patrouille qui ne put résister à l'aspiration. Déchainé, l'élément emportait tout sur son passage et brisait les corps désarticulés contre les murs des maisons alentours. Lorsque le sort se dissipa, les corps des soldats retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et Zmerald quitta la ruelle pour retrouver sa soeur.

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé. Sursautant en apercevant une ombre au-dessus d'elle, elle leva les yeux et soupira de soulagement en croisant le regard de son frère.

▬▬– Lève-toi, Safiel.

La jeune fille obtempéra et suivit son frère qui remettait son voile sur la tête. Ils se dirigeaient vers une auberge et d'un pas décidé, Zmerald y entra. L'endroit était désert, et pour cause ! Ce n'était pas une heure habituelle pour recevoir des clients, ni pour voir les locataires prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Aussi l'hôte s'étonna de voir ce couple mystérieux approcher. Ne distinguant pas leur visage, il manifesta clairement sa méfiance et les deux partenaires ôtèrent leur capuche de fortune afin de rassurer l'homme.

▬▬– Veuillez nous excuser, nous recherchons une école de mercenaires établie sur ce continent.

▬▬– Ah ! Vous voulez parler de la BGU ?

▬▬– La BGU ? répéta Safiel.

▬▬– Oui, la _Balamb Garden University_. Si vous remontez par la route du nord, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer ! Vous en avez pour une bonne heure de marche mais le chemin est facile.

Zmerald se tourna vers sa soeur et d'un même mouvement, ils s'échangèrent un hochement de tête. Il s'agissait bien de l'école où ils avaient pu transmettre leurs dossiers d'inscription quelques mois plus tôt, dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive afin de fuir leur pays et jouir d'une protection par la politique universitaire de Balamb.

Remerciant l'aubergiste, les deux jeunes quittèrent les lieux pour emprunter la route du nord et atteindre enfin leur destination finale.


	2. Chapter 01

1

Squall s'était levé du pied gauche et il lui avait fallu une bonne douche glacée pour le libérer de toute la mauvaise humeur accumulée ces dernières semaines. Les raisons de ce caractère maussade ? Après huit mois d'une relation sérieuse, Linoa avait préféré rompre à l'amiable. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à faire la discussion, c'était un fait. À chaque fois que la jeune fille avait tenté de lui parler pour ne pas laisser les petits détails agaçants du quotidien prendre trop d'importance et envenimer le couple, il s'était défilé, n'acceptant aucune remise en question. Trop orgueilleux, ou peut-être trop inquiet à l'idée de faire face à ses défauts.

Il avait bien tenté de rattraper le coup, mais Linoa avait vite mis un terme à ses espérances :

« J'ai du mal à croire aux couples qui se quittent et qui se remettent ensemble... » avait-elle expliqué gentiment.

Depuis trois semaines, Squall était donc officiellement célibataire et se rendre compte qu'il n'avait clairement pas assuré en refusant d'affronter la réalité le mettait en colère contre lui-même.

Ce jour-là, ses amis lui avaient donné rendez-vous à la cafétéria pour lui changer les idées. Appréciant leurs efforts pour l'aider à remonter la pente, il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la BGU, éprouvant presque une pointe de hâte à les retrouver. Il passa devant Cid Kramer, proviseur de l'établissement, qui discutait avec Quistis, la jeune instructrice. Squall les salua poliment, puis continua sa route, poussant une porte pour rejoindre ses amis déjà assis autour d'une table.

– Eh, Squall ! Par ici !

Toujours aussi discrets, Zell et Selphie agitaient haut la main pour attirer son attention. Égal à lui-même, le jeune mercenaire s'assit à la table et leur fit remarquer :

– Vous semblez surexcités. Du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumée...

– Deux nouveaux élèves viennent d'arriver, un dans notre classe et un autre dans la classe de Zell, expliqua Selphie en jouant avec la petite cuiller en plastique dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Squall leva un sourcil surpris.

– Ils acceptent les étudiants en cours d'année ?

– Manifestement ! intervint Zell. Apparemment, il s'agirait de deux étrangères.

– Salut la compagnie !

Les trois amis se retournèrent, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix. Un jeune homme semblant tout droit sorti d'un western leur offrait un sourire amusé. Satisfait par l'effet de stupeur qu'il venait de créer, il s'approcha et serra la main de Zell puis se pencha vers la joue de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

– Salut, Zell ! Quoi de neuf, Selphie ?

Il se tourna vers Squall et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

– Et notre lion qui nous fait une extinction de voix depuis bientôt vingt ans...

Le jeune Seed arrangea ses mèches en grommelant et le tireur d'élite prit une chaise pour s'ajouter à leur table. Zell lui sourit et s'enquit :

– Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Irvine ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Je quitte la Fac de Galbadia, et je m'installe ici. Mon dossier est parvenu à Kramer qui a téléphoné à mon Proviseur. Il a demandé à tester mes performances et une fois les résultats obtenus, il m'a accepté ici.

Squall céda un mince sourire. Le jeune Kinneas avait peut-être un style qui détonnait avec celui des élèves, il restait un élément des plus fiables dans une équipe.

– J'espère que tu te plairas ici, l'enseignement est réputé de qualité...

– Pour l'instant, j'en suis à regarder les jolies demoiselles que je croise, et je dois avouer que ce changement d'école ne me déplaît pas. Je comptais me rapprocher de vous mais j'avais peur d'être lésé.

Un soupir général souffla sur la table du trio. Irvine ne changerait donc jamais ? Les filles restaient son unique motivation. Il ne restait plus à Squall qu'à espérer qu'aucune question sur la vie sentimentale ne serait abordée.

– Comment va Linoa ?

Dommage...

– Eh bien... balbutia Selphie en voyant le visage de son ami s'assombrir.

– Elle a rompu... trancha l'intéressé.

– Ouch, désolé vieux, murmura le tireur d'élite, clairement embarrassé par la situation.

– C'est rien, elle avait de très bonnes raisons.

Squall esquissa un micro-sourire, ultime effort afin de remercier ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Évoquer ce sujet délicat restait douloureux. Leur relation ne s'était pas conclue de façon heureuse mais il tentait de prendre cette expérience pour une très bonne leçon de morale.

Le haut-parleur grésilla, l'interrompant dans ses pensées et captivant l'attention de tous les élèves :

« _La pause est finie, veuillez regagner vos salles de cours._ »

Irvine se leva et soupira :

– Zut, Kramer m'avait demandé de le rejoindre un peu plus tôt en classe pour finir le transfert de dossier. Tant pis...

– Tu as intégré quelle classe ? demanda Zell.

– La tienne justement, ça m'a rassuré de voir un nom que je connaissais.

Les trois amis quittèrent la table à leur tour et tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les couloirs menant aux salles de cours. Selphie et Squall bifurquèrent en premier pour rejoindre leurs camarades après un petit signe à l'attention de Zell et Irvine. Ils se retrouveraient à la cafétéria pour l'heure de midi.

Squall s'assit à sa table, Selphie prenant place à ses côtés. Quistis ferma la porte derrière eux et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves.

– Cette semaine, trois nouveaux élèves ont intégré notre université. Il est extrêmement rare que l'on accepte des étudiants en cours d'année, mais l'un d'eux est un tireur d'élite venu de l'Université de Galbadia et qui nous a beaucoup aidé durant les événements passés. Deux autres prétendants à notre école se sont présentés et nous leur avons fait passer des tests SeeD pour situer leur niveau. Il s'avère que la première a répondu juste à toutes les questions en 19 secondes et 8 dixièmes, et la seconde en 22 secondes et 4 dixième... Des records surprenants...

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent au sein de la classe. Selphie glissa à son voisin un regard admiratif quant aux scores réalisés par les nouveaux inscrits. Squall conservait son flegme naturel malgré une curiosité évidente. Deux nouvelles têtes ? Voilà qui allait faire sensation...

Seul Seifer grogna.

– Nous accueillerons la jeune Smaragd Jadestern, déclara Quistis en se ouvrant la porte. Tu peux entrer, Smaragd.

Une jolie silhouette élancée apparut et sa magnifique chevelure de jade ôta des murmures de surprise. Ses iris d'or posés sur ses nouveaux camarades, le jeune Zmerald espérait que sa couverture serait suffisante.

– Plutôt canon, la demoiselle... murmura Seifer avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Manifestement, les plus rustres tombaient dans le panneau... Malgré sa taille modeste, le nouvel élève présenté comme une jeune fille imposait le respect. Une force incroyable émanait de son corps, une puissance si dense qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.

– Smaragd, tu t'assiéras à côté de Seifer, annonça l'institutrice. J'espère que la pratique sera à la hauteur de la théorie et que tu ne te laisseras pas désarçonner par son épouvantable caractère.

Zmerald se décomposa littéralement l'espace d'une seconde, alors que quelques élèves riaient en se tournant vers l'élève blond. Mortifié, il jeta un regard désabusé à la professeur et quitta le bureau pour passer dans l'allée centrale.

Amusé par ce petit air décidé, Seifer lui barra la route en étendant les jambes de l'autre côté de l'allée. Un sourire narquois, il défia le travesti du regard. Loin de se laisser impressionner, ce dernier le fixa à son tour.

– Seifer ! rappela l'instructrice. Ne commence pas...

– Pour quelqu'un qui a passé haut la main les derniers examens du SeeD, je doute représenter une quelconque menace.

D'autres rires s'élevèrent. Il était toujours étonnant de constater que Seifer savait s'attirer la sympathie des élèves. Paradoxalement, ce succès venait de sa mauvaise réputation. Sans doute son comportement rebelle fascinait-il les jeunes recrues qui n'osaient pas quitter leur rang. Mais un esprit aussi indépendant restait quelque chose de difficile à imiter sans craindre les représailles de la hiérarchie scolaire. Il fallait s'appeler Almasy pour agir de cette façon.

Sans aucune retenue, Seifer observa les cuisses nues de Smaragd qui le franchissaient. Il profita que la deuxième jambe était encore en retrait pour lever lentement un genou le long de la peau mate et douce. Le sang du jeune garçon aux cheveux longs ne fit qu'un tour et il brandit sa main vers la gorge du grand blond. Pris de court par cette rapidité surprenante, le Seed parvint tout juste à lui bloquer le poignet et riposta avec un crochet du droit. À son tour, Zmerald contra l'assaut en bloquant le poing autour de ses phalanges blanchies par la crispation.

Prisonniers l'un de l'autre, les deux antagonistes n'avaient plus que leurs prunelles pour s'affronter.

– Seifer ! gronda Quistis. Lâche-la et excuse-toi !

De mauvaise grâce, l'intéressé relâcha brutalement sa prise, repoussant le travesti contre les ordinateurs de l'autre côté de l'allée. Le nouvel élève reprit contenance et contourna le banc de Seifer afin de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Squall jeta un regard mauvais à son éternel rival, mais le rebelle de la classe l'ignora superbement. Sans doute trop vexé d'avoir vu cette gamine lui tenir tête.

– Quel mufle ! souffla Selphie, furieuse.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui... répliqua Squall. Mais s'il est tombé sur un caractère aussi fort que le sien, je pense qu'on aura bientôt la paix.

– Silence à présent, réclama l'enseignante. Il est temps de reprendre le programme.

Rassemblant ses notes, Quistis continua son cours, non sans surveiller Seifer du coin de l'œil. Elle savait qu'au moindre débordement ingérable, le proviseur serait à disposition pour prendre les mesures nécessaires.

Car dans la salle annexe se trouvait justement Cid Kramer, remplaçant présumé d'un professeur en arrêt maladie. C'était donc lui qui se chargeait de la classe de Zell et Linoa. Irvine venait d'intégrer ce groupe et s'était placé à gauche du jeune homme tatoué.

Linoa était devant eux, seule à sa table. Sa rupture avec Squall était encore fraîche dans sa tête et même si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, elle savait qu'à long terme, leurs tempéraments ne seraient plus compatible. Quitter le jeune héros de Balamb était ce qui lui avait semblé le plus réaliste. Éviter de trop s'attacher l'un à l'autre, ne pas insister au risque d'envenimer leurs rapports et rester sur une relation plus amicale... Pour le moment, Squall n'était pas prêt pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole, mais elle gardait espoir qu'une fois ce deuil fait, ils pourraient redevenir amis.

Kramer se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des élèves sur lui.

– Nous avons une nouvelle élève en plus de notre cher M. Kinneas. Il s'agit d'une demoiselle venue d'un continent que nous ne connaissons pas encore, les terres de Shinshû.

S'approchant de la porte, il abaissa la poignée et dit :

– Tu peux rentrer, Saphir...

La jeune fille entra dans la salle et se fit immédiatement couvrir de regards admiratifs. Ses longs cheveux indigos encadraient un pâle visage qui exprimait le calme et la gentillesse. Ses iris turquoises étaient lumineux et pétillants, contrastant un peu avec la sérénité qu'elle dégageait de par son allure majestueuse.

Zell écarquilla les yeux :

– Oh, mon Dieu...

Irvine hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

– Une bien jolie fille.

– Je vous présente Saphir Türkisstern, interrompit le proviseur. Elle ne connait pas notre pays et aura besoin d'être guidée dans un premier temps. J'aimerais que vous la receviez comme il se doit.

– Oui, Monsieur ! s'écrièrent en chœur les élèves.

Kramer se permit un sourire et invita la jeune fille à une table :

– Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Linoa si tu le souhaites...

Saphir obéit et s'assit.

– Bienvenue à toi, murmura la brunette avec un sourire.

– Merci.

– Oui, bienvenue à toi, Saphir ! renchérit le duo masculin derrière elle.

Devant un tel élan d'enthousiasme, les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

—

– Alors, vous avez rencontré votre nouvelle élève ? s'enquit Zell.

– Oui, elle s'appelle Smaragd Jadestern, répondit Selphie en dévorant sa brochette de poulet caramélisé.

Irvine haussa un sourcil.

– Marrant... La nôtre s'appelle Saphir Türkisstern... Ce sont des noms étrangers qui se ressemblent beaucoup, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Peut-être une habitude de leur pays ? proposa Squall. Elles viennent d'une terre lointaine que nous n'avons jamais réussi à localiser, apparemment. En tout cas, pas très loquace, la fille.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec un sourire commun.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Selphie. En tout cas, cette Smaragd n'a pas l'air d'avoir un caractère tendre... Si vous l'aviez vue en train de tenir tête à Seifer ! Il en a tremblé de rage jusqu'à la fin du cours...

– J'aurais voulu voir ça, marmonna Zell qui n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec le mauvais élève. Saphir a l'air très douce en tout cas. Faut dire qu'on n'a pas d'élément perturbateur dans notre classe.

Entrant dans la cafétéria, les deux nouvelles recrues de la BGU attirèrent aussitôt l'attention. Squall leva les yeux vers Smaragd, mais il se perdit très vite dans la magnifique chevelure indigo de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Irvine suivit le regard du jeune épéiste et vit alors les deux créatures enchanteresses.

– Ah, ce n'est pas étonnant de les voir ensemble... chuchota Zell.

– Pourtant, c'est le jour et la nuit, commenta le tireur d'élite.

Curieuse de nature, Saphir observait tout autour d'elle pendant que son alter-ego de jade s'accoudait au comptoir pour passer une commande. Consciente des paires d'yeux posées sur leur duo, elle tentait de rester le plus naturel possible. Elle posa ses iris limpides sur Squall et leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant. Sans qu'aucun ne puisse l'appréhender, une tension inexplicable se créa entre eux et Saphir détourna vite les yeux, visiblement troublée.

– Tu as l'air de lui avoir fait de l'effet à cette demoiselle... murmura Irvine.

Squall leva le nez vers lui, incrédule.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui, ses pommettes sont un peu roses, regarde...

Mais alors que le jeune Leonhart suivait l'indication de son ami, Smaragd décida de quitter les lieux avec deux petits repas mis en boite. Saphir suivit docilement, sans plus adresser le moindre regard à la table des quatre amis.

– De toute façon, elles viennent à peine d'arriver. C'est normal que la plus timide montre ce genre de réaction, rétorqua Squall en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression de ressentir quelque chose d'inhabituel lors de ce regard échangé avec Saphir. Ce n'était ni un coup de foudre, ni quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de l'amour. Pourtant, il devait avouer que cette fille avait dérangé quelque chose en lui. Malgré cette évidence ressentie, les désillusions des semaines passées ne faisaient pas de lui un coeur généreux et ouvert, prêt à accepter les messages absurdes du destin.

– Si tu ne manges pas ton dessert, je te le prends ! prévint Selphie pour le sortir de ses pensées obscures.

Avec un sourire en coin, Squall s'empara de la pêche qui trônait sur son plateau et croqua dedans, coupant court toutes les tentations de ses camarades trop gourmands.

—

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des deux étrangères et ce matin-là, Cid et Quistis avaient réuni leurs classes respectives dans la serre de combat. Chaque élève semblait à niveau et programmer une petite course d'orientation avec des monstres à terrasser en chemin s'avérait être un entraînement très complet.

– Bien. Jeunes gens, nous vous avons tous répartis dans des groupes de quatre personnes, énonça le Proviseur. L'équipe une sera composée de Seifer, Linoa, Zell et Saphir.

– L'équipe deux sera représentée par Nida, Shu, Selphie et Fujin, continua Quistis d'un ton sans appel.

– L'équipe trois regroupera Squall, Fujin, Irvine et Smaragd.

Les groupes se formèrent sous les ordres des deux enseignants, non sans quelques grognements. Seifer était clairement blasé de supporter Zell. De son côté, Zmerald voyait sa soeur se séparer de lui, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais les professeurs n'étaient pas décidés à laisser les petits groupes habituels se former comme à l'accoutumée. Ils avaient prévu de déstabiliser les équipes pour forcer chaque individu à s'adapter à la compagnie de nouveaux partenaires.

Les indices à trouver au cours de l'épreuve furent inscrits sur trois cartes remises à chaque leader de groupe. Les chronomètres se déclenchèrent et les équipes se séparèrent.

Zmerald était furieux et avait du mal à se contenir. Suivant de mauvaise grâce la troupe qui lui avait été donnée, il gardait les mâchoires serrées.

– Alors c'est toi la nouvelle dans la classe de Squall ? s'enquit Irvine en s'étirant, ralentissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Ça ne se remarque pas assez ? rétorqua le travesti en lui adressant un regard agacé.

Irvine se mit à rire et le nouvel élève sentit son visage se décomposer à cette réaction inattendue.

– Désolé, je ne me moque pas... Mais je comprends mieux maintenant ce que Squall a voulu dire en te décrivant comme une adversaire de taille pour Seifer. Il paraît que tu lui as tenu tête ?

– Disons que je ne l'ai pas laissé sans réponse, marmonna Smaragd.

À nouveau, le tireur d'élite se mit à rire, pendant que Fujin, toujours aussi fidèle à son idole, le fusillait du regard. Le petit groupe si peu homogène n'était pas rassemblé, du fait des dissensions qui régnaient entre les individus. Ainsi, un monstre surgit face à Irvine et son interlocuteur, laissant Fujin et Squall continuer leur chemin sur quelques mètres avant de s'apercevoir de l'incident.

Zmerald faisait face à un monstre qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement... Une espèce de plante carnivore géante ? Peu importe. Il se mit en position d'attaque et lança un premier assaut afin de tester les réflexes de l'adversaire et en déduire une stratégie pour le vaincre.

L'Orchida mit du temps à réagir, à tel point que le travesti put placer un autre coup. Mais la riposte fut assez puissante en contrepartie et le jeune garçon se fit propulser deux mètres en arrière. Il retomba sur ses pieds et prit son élan. Bondissant dans les airs, il matérialisa la foudre autour de poing et l'abattit sur la plante démoniaque, un hurlement de rage brûlant ses cordes vocales.

Irvine était resté spectateur de la scène et alors que le monstre disparaissait, il leva un regard vers ses deux autres compagnons de combat.

– Tu as déjà vu ce genre de technique ? demanda Squall le plus poliment possible à la jeune fille sur sa gauche.

Après tout, Fujin devait s'y connaître en attaques électriques, puisque son partenaire le plus proche ne jurait que par cet élément. Mais le mercenaire n'était pas encore très à l'aise pour lui parler comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis.

– Non, admit-elle. Sans doute les techniques diffèrent-elles entre les continents...

Cependant elle n'affirmait rien, considérant cette excuse aussi probable que fallacieuse. Elle porta un instant la main à son cache-oeil puis reprit la route indiquée sur la carte, montrant ainsi sa volonté de finir l'épreuve au plus vite pour ne pas traîner plus longtemps en leur compagnie.

—

Saphir suivait son groupe avec le sourire, même si la séparation avec son frère la déroutait. Elle avait senti la colère de son aîné mais n'avait pas osé affronter le regard d'or de Zmerald. Cette fuite implicite lui laissait un sentiment de culpabilité. Même si le jeune travesti aux cheveux de jade était l'aîné de la fratrie et le plus protecteur, il n'avait aucune forme d'indépendance vis-à-vis de sa soeur.

– Je suis bien content que ce soit toi dans notre groupe, s'exclama Zell. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais ta copine est flippante. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Saphir mit la main à ses lèvres pour retenir un petit gloussement, et elle hocha la tête.

– Smaragd a un caractère très compliqué. Pourtant, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté dans son coeur.

– Je suis d'accord avec Zell, appuya Linoa. Cette fille est très charismatique, c'est indéniable. Mais elle semble vraiment inabordable.

– Même carrément hermétique ! renchérit le blond au tatouage facial.

Seifer préférait ne rien dire, satisfait que personne parmi ces trois boulets n'avait été témoin de son altercation avec Smaragd. La simple évocation de cette gamine arrogante lui faisait crisper les poings de colère. Elle ne s'était pas laissée intimider, ce qui était plutôt plaisant en soi pour le rebelle. Mais de là à lui retourner l'assaut en cherchant à l'atteindre physiquement, il y avait un pas de trop qui avait été franchi.

– Eh bien, Seifer ? Tu n'as pas d'avis sur elle ? Elle est pourtant dans ta classe, s'étonna la brunette en se mettant à la hauteur de son ami.

Il serra les mâchoires et ne ralentit pas ses foulées. Malgré les apparences, il était très attaché à Linoa. Mais pour le coup, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aimablement à sa question. Il valait donc mieux garder le silence.

– Tu parles, il a voulu embêter Smaragd dès le début et elle l'a mis au pas comme un gentil toutou.

Entendre le porc-épic se moquer ouvertement acheva de l'agacer et Seifer se retourna pour l'attraper par le col et le menacer.

– Tu veux voir quel genre de toutou je fais, Dincht ?

– T'as toujours été un clébard, Almasy ! Même avec Edéa ! Le chien-chien à sa maman et...

Sans laisser Zell finir ses bravades, Seifer le propulsa de toute la force de son bras contre un des rochers qui bordait le sentier. Saphir se précipita vers son camarade de classe tandis que Linoa retenait l'épéiste furieux.

– Seifer, arrête ! supplia la jeune fille.

D'un brusque mouvement, il se dégagea de sa prise et lui jeta un regard acéré. Ce même regard qu'une bête sauvage aurait lancé à un chasseur, le coeur farouche et empli de colère.

Clairement sonné, Zell se tenait l'épaule en gémissant. La menace écartée, Linoa se joignit à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pour cerner les blessures de la victime. Voyant son groupe aux petits soins pour le jeune boxeur, Seifer en profita pour se débarrasser d'eux et s'enfoncer seul dans la végétation dense de la serre de combat.

– Où est Seifer ? demanda Saphir au bout d'un moment. Il était ici, i peine deux minutes !

– Oh non... Quistis va nous tomber dessus si elle apprend qu'un élève s'est écarté du groupe... se lamenta Linoa.

Découragées, les deux jeunes filles aidèrent leur ami blessé à se redresser, lui apportant le soutien nécessaire pour qu'il puisse marcher.

—

Smaragd avait réussi à se laisser semer par son groupe et à présent débarrassé d'eux, il marchait tranquillement pour retrouver Saphir. Hors de question de la perdre de vue plus longtemps. Leur couverture n'était pas infaillible et il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle. Isolés, ils n'étaient plus aussi forts. Son instinct lui réclamait la présence de sa soeur, même en terrain relativement protégé.

Un bruissement de feuilles sur sa gauche attira son attention et il se tendit légèrement, prêt à combattre. Finalement, rien ne vint. Sans doute une bestiole pacifique de la serre... Alors il reprit son chemin et se heurta à quelqu'un.

– Aïe... grogna-t-il en tombant à la renverse, les fesses par terre.

Il leva les yeux et découvrit alors Seifer qui se massait le bras. Cette carrure large et intangible était si imposante que Zmerald ne sentait plus les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

– Tu pouvais pas faire attention ? gronda le Seed.

Encore étourdi après sa chute, Smaragd ne réagit pas tout de suite. Seifer lui tendit la main et l'agrippa au poignet pour le relever, mais au lieu de le lâcher, il lui tordit le bras dans le dos et l'attira brutalement contre lui.


End file.
